Study Skills, Applied Academics
It is important to teach study skills, applied academics and career education to exceptional learners. In this section we will discuss how each of these benefits SPED students. Study Skills Much of the need to acquire and use study skills in learning is intuitive, based on their connections to various educational tasks: * Knowing how to take tests contributes to better test taking. * Effective note taking facilitates greater understating of lecture content. * Efficient use of time contributes to more effectively completing tasks. * Ability to accurately interpret graphic aids is necessary to effectively use picture clues. * Self-management facilitates efficiency in task completion. * Using current online technology facilitates efficient gathering and storing of resources and information. * Using advance organizers facilitates acquisition of new knowledge and skills. Polloway, E. A., Patton, J. R., Serna, L., & Bailey, J. W. (2018). Strategies for teaching learners with special needs ''(11th ed.). Upper Saddle River, NJ: Pearson. ! ! ! |} Five Functional Academic Subjects '''How Do Each of These Applied Academic Areas Benefit Exceptional Learners?' The Transition Planning Process * The transition process starts very early and can be accomplished by addressing post-school topics when opportunities arise in the curriculum or during instruction. * It is essential to expose students to a range of post-secondary issues early enough so that they can “dream” about their futures. * This dream phase needs to be followed by a realistic exploration of careers and other post-school topics such as where one wants to live and play. * Prior to age 16, a comprehensive assessment of needs, preferences, interests, and strengths must occur using age-appropriate instruments or techniques. * Sometimes more in-depth assessment may be needed to determine the specific transition needs of a student. * Measurable post-secondary goals that are student-driven need to be identified and clarified. * Specific transition goals and activities need to be developed that address the “transition needs” of the students. As Scanlon, Patton, and Raskind (2011) noted, “there are two types of goals that should result from transition planning: Instructional—which addresses academic, behavioral, and social outcomes, and Linkage—which concerns connections among services and agencies” (p. 600). * Prior to a student leaving school through graduation or reaching the age of 22, a student-oriented summary of performance must be developed to assist the student with certain aspects of his or her life after high school. * The model implies that collaboration among home, school, and adult agencies, occurs simultaneously with the purpose of increasing a student’s ability to respond with knowledge, skills, experience, and supports to be able to deal with the array of demands of adulthood. Polloway, E. A., Patton, J. R., Serna, L., & Bailey, J. W. (2018). Strategies for teaching learners with special needs ''(11th ed.). Upper Saddle River, NJ: Pearson. 371-372 '''Key Elements of the Transition Planning Process' The ideal transition planning model begins early on in school and continues through the learner's exit from school. There are 3 major components: Proactive Transition Education, Dream, and Determination of Preferences, Interests & Strengths. The flowchart should look like the following graphic organizer.